mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Pierson vs. Jake Hecht
The first round began. Hecht immediately got a single. Pierson tried to sweep, Hecht was taking the back early. He had both hooks basically. Four thirty-five remaining. Pierson was turning to guard nicely. He landed two short left elbows. He worked the body with good rights. Four fifteen. Hecht missed an upkick and ate a big right, Pierson passed to side control with four minutes. Pierson was going for north south. Back to side control. Three thirty-five. Pierson went knee on belly and mounted. Three fifteen as Hecht regained half-guard. He stood into a guillotine from the clinch. Three minutes as Hecht slammed him hard to half-guard, still in the choke though. "Do not let him up!" Pierson stood to the clinch. Two thirty-five. Pierson kneed the body. The thigh twice, worked the body with rights. Hecht kneed the body twice, ate more body shots. Two fifteen. "Separate, Jake!" Two minutes. Pierson got a nice trip to guard eating four or five right elbows from the bottom. "Get up!" Pierson landed two good right hands. Pierson was bleeding from those elbows. Hecht has good elbows, he landed another. One thirty as Pierson landed a left and they stood to the clinch. Pierson kneed the body. One fifteen. Pierson kneed the thigh, left to the body. One minute. Pierson was cut atop his head. Hecht kneed the body. He ate a good body shot himself. Hecht kneed the jaw as they broke. Thirty-five. Fifteen as they circled. Hecht landed a body kick. Pierson blocked the high kick. He blocked another and landed a big counter right. The first round ended and they touched gloves. 10-9 Pierson but relatively close. That's a nasty cut atop Pierson's head. "I want this fight in the center," Hecht's corner told him. Mmm, Brittney Palmer. The second round began. Pierson blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Pierson landed a leg kick. They clinched. Hecht kneed the body twice. Pierson worked the right side of the body hard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. They broke. Pierson seems to be fading ever so slightly. Hecht was keeping good range. Three thirty-five as Pierson landed a left uppercut counter. Three fifteen. Pierson blocked a high kick landing a counter right hook. They clinched. Three minutes as Pierson stuffed a throw. They traded big knees to the body and broke as Pierson landed two good rights. Two thirty as he blocked a high kick. Pierson stuffed a double to the clinch. Two fifteen. Two minutes left. Pierson broke with a combo to the body. "Keep those hands up, Sean!" Hecht landed a body kick eating a counter left. One thirty-five. Pierson landed a left, stuffed a double to the clinch nicely. One fifteen. Pierson kneed the leg three times, two more. One minute as Pierson broke with a right. Thirty-five. Pierson blocked a high kick. Hecht landed a body kick. They clinched again. Hecht stuffed a trip and they broke. Fifteen. Pierson landed a counter right hook and his corner congratulated him. The second round ended, 10-9 Pierson, Hecht has a good cut over his left eye, very nice. "He's dead-tired, bring those kicks back and set the pace," Hecht's cornerman Mark Fiore told him calmly but firmly. The third round began. Hecht was aggressive early but not landing those kicks. Hecht got a good single nicely to the butterfly guard. He needs a finish in my opinion. Four thirty-five. Pierson was tying him up. Four fifteen. The ref stood them up. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Hecht landed a good left hook coming forward. Three fifteen. Pierson stuffed a single to the clinch. Three minutes left. Hecht kept working a double. Pierson defended. "Turn to your left!" They broke. Two thirty-five as Hecht landed a right. Pierson landed a good clipping left. Two fifteen. Pierson partially blocked a high kick, his left eye was showing some wear now. Two minutes. "Let 'em go, Sean! Right hand!" One thirty-five. Pierson swung and landed a right hook grazing. "Go after him!" One fifteen. Pierson stuffed a single to the clinch. He landed some hammerfists inside. Hecht kneed the body. One minute. Hecht kneed the body breaking away. Pierson blocked a high kick. Thirty-five. Pierson landed a left. Hecht landed a blocked body kick. Fifteen. The third round ended, 10-9 Hecht but close. 29-28 Pierson in my opinion pretty clearly. Yep, UD.